


Rosemary Dreams

by Everheart



Series: Weiss Lays The Pipe [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everheart/pseuds/Everheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 teammates down, 1 to go. Ruby's next on Weiss' radar. Weiss wants her. But will Ruby be willing to do the do with Weiss? Futa!Weiss x Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosemary Dreams

Weiss laid back in her soft, warm bed as she held her scroll up to her ear and listened to the voice on the other side. She was grinning, using her other hand to twirl a strand of her icy white hair, which Weiss had down today.

 Weiss’s outfit consisted of something she didn’t normally wear. She had on a white v-neck t-shirt with a pair of blue skinny jeans and white sneakers. Hanging around Yang had suddenly rubbed off on Weiss to the point where she started dressing how she would. She enjoyed the outfit, though. It was a nice change of pace, and best of all, she had a zipper. Being a girl with a cock and all, it was easier to let it free when she needed too.

 Weiss continued speaking on the phone. It was Yang who she was speaking to. Yang was out doing some shopping. She had seen outfits in the local clothing store that would fit her and Weiss. Weiss decided to stay back and catch up on some studying, but had long since finished that.

 Ruby was hanging out over at JNPR’s dorm. So the only one left in the dorm was Weiss...and a certain black-haired faunus who was kneeling down giving Weiss a quality blowjob.

 “Yeah, Yang. I think that would look great on you.” Weiss grinned to herself as she looked down at Blake bobbing her head up and down on her hard cock. Weiss reached out and held Blake’s head down on her cock for a bit before Blake came up to catch her breath. 

 “I’ll let you get back to shopping. See you when you get back.” Weiss said as she hung up her scroll and placed it down on the bedside table. Blake looked over at Weiss, crossing her arms and giving her an accusing look.

 “You know, you’re way too rough when it comes to oral sex.” Weiss simply grinned and patted Blake on the cheek. “Sorry, but I can’t help it if it feels so good. You’re a natural.” Blake blushed upon hearing this and looked away. “Yeah, yeah...”

 Weiss got up from the bed and zipped her jeans up, sitting on the edge of her bed. “So what are you doing for the rest of the day?” Weiss asked Blake.

 I’m gonna be out with Sun most of the day, so you have the place to yourself until Ruby comes back.”

  _Ruby..._

 “I see. Have fun, kitten.” Weiss giggled as she waved to Blake who waved back before walking out of the door and closing it behind her.

 Weiss grinned to herself and stood up from her bed. “Time to have some more fun...”

 Weiss had become more relaxed and laid-back than she had ever been in her entire life. She was still stern and serious when she needed to be, but having some of the greatest sex in your life with two hot girls that happen to be on the same team as you would be bound to change anyone’s attitude.

 

Weiss was now outside walking around the premises of Beacon, taking in the sights and appreciating the sight of the blue sky. It was a beautiful day out today. 

  _This is a good change of pace from what I usually do..._

 Weiss stopped and sat down on a bench and placed her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. She knew that Ruby would be passing this bench on her way back to the dorm, so she decided to wait for her.

 A few minutes later and...

 “Weiss!” Weiss heard her name being called by none other than the leader of her team. Weiss opened her eyes and looked over to the side to see Ruby walking and smiling at her. That adorable goofy smile. Those cute lips...Weiss wondered what it would be like have those lips around her cock. To thrust Ruby’s throat until she...

 Weiss waved a small wave at Ruby. “Hey.” Weiss responded as she looked back up at the sky. Ruby took this time to take in Weiss’s look and new outfit. Ruby bit her lip gently as she looked Weiss’s body up and down. She enjoyed the showing of her small cleavage through the v-neck, the way her legs looked in the skinny jeans she wore and last, but not least, how amazingly beautiful she looked with her hair down.

 Ruby blushed a bit before speaking up. “That’s a new look for you...” Weiss looked over at Ruby and grinned. “You like? It’s pretty tomboyish, I know, but I like it. Blame your sister.”

 “I see...you look good...really good...” Ruby whispered the last part to herself. Whether Weiss listened in enough to actually hear her or not, Ruby didn’t know. Ruby sat down next to Weiss and looked down at her feet, bringing her hands together and fiddling her index fingers together. Ruby then looked over to Weiss’s crotch, sneaking glances every now and then. Ever since she saw Weiss giving Yang the fucking of a lifetime, she had wondered what it would be like to feel that long rod inside her...

 “Ruby, you okay?” Weiss looked over at the girl next to her. Weiss knew what Ruby was thinking and feeling. Ruby wanted her and Weiss knew it. Weiss just wanted to tease Ruby a little bit. Weiss placed a hand over Ruby’s forehead “Your face is heating up...feeling sick?”

 This caused Ruby to blush even more. “N-no...Ruby couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted Weiss and she would have her. Ruby reached to where Weiss’s hand was and intertwined it with hers. “Ruby?”

“W-Weiss...” Ruby leaned in and captured Weiss’s lips in a quick kiss. Weiss’s eyes widened slightly, but on the inside, she was ecstatic. Ruby broke the kiss and looked at Weiss, her face redder than the highlights in her hair.

 “I need you...” Weiss responded to this by simply smiling and saying, “Well, you can have me...”

 “Can...can I see it?” Ruby asked as she eyed Weiss’s crotch eagerly. Weiss wondered how Ruby knew about what she’s packing, but in an instant, it came became very clear. 

 “You were watching with Blake, weren’t you?” Weiss asked, despite already being sure of the answer. 

 “Y-yeah...” Ruby responded. Weiss took a hold of Ruby’s hand and stood up, pulling Ruby up with her. 

 “Weiss...there’s a restroom stall over there. Let’s go there...” Weiss raised an eyebrow before chuckling a bit. “Eager, aren’t we?”

 

Weiss and Ruby sat in a stall furthest away from the door in a bathroom located in Beacon’s training center. Weiss was sitting down on the toilet, her cock out through the hole in her jeans. Ruby was on her knees staring at Weiss’s cock, her face blushing. Ruby reached out and grabbed it, stroking it gently, eliciting a small moan from Weiss.

Ruby started to speed up with her movements before leaning to flick the tip with her tongue. She licked the tip back and forth before slapping the head of Weiss’s cock against her tongue. Ruby then took the entirety of Weiss’s cock into her mouth and began to suck on it gently. Weiss threw her head back in complete pleasure. “Mmm...”

 Ruby stared up into Weiss’s eyes as she continued to suck, enjoying the taste of Weiss’s warm member. She swirled her tongue around it multiple times before starting to deepthroat Weiss’s rod. This threw Weiss over the edge. Soon, Weiss reached forward and grabbed Ruby’s head, starting to thrust into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.

 Ruby coughed a gagged a bit, but was actually enjoying Weiss being so straightforward. There was something about a dominant Weiss that just gets her going.

 “Ruby...c-cumming...” As soon as those words left’s Weiss’s mouth, her cock filled Ruby’s mouth to the brim with hot white cum. Soon, the flow stopped, and Weiss finished, laying back on the seat to regather herself.

 Ruby opened her mouth wide to show Weiss the cum she left behind in her mouth before swallowing every drop until there wasn’t a visible trace of cum left. 

 “Mmm...salty, but kinda sweet too...” Ruby said as she licked her lips clean. “Sorry if I went a little overboard with the thrusting...” Weiss said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. 

 Ruby simply shook her head and smiled. “It’s alright...I liked it, actually...”

 “Good to hear...but...” Weiss paused. Ruby tilted her head slightly. “But what..?”

 “I need more...but not here. Back at the dorm...you’re mine.” Weiss said as she leaned in close to Ruby’s face, touching foreheads with hers. Ruby stared back into Weiss’s lust-filled eyes and gulped slightly. Despite this, she couldn’t help but feel excited.

 

Weiss opened the door with one hand and closed it with her foot. Good thing Yang and Blake weren’t there. Weiss was carrying Ruby bridal style back in to the dorm. Ruby blushed all the way there and wondered how Weiss got strong enough to carry her. 

  _Must’ve been training with Yang..._

 Weiss set Ruby down on her feet and took a good look at her. Ruby was blushing madly, fidgeting a bit and nervously playing with her fingers. Feeling a bit of concern, Weiss asked her, “You okay, Ruby?”

 “Y-yeah...it’s just...this’ll be my first time, so I’m ready, but at the same time I might not be, and I don’t know how it’ll feel and-”

 “Shh...” Weiss quieted Ruby by pressing her index finger to Ruby’s lips. “You talk too much...now, all I want to hear is you moaning and saying my name...” Weiss grinned.

 “Weiss...” Ruby was astonished at how gentle Weiss was being. Weiss than quickly leaned in and kissed Ruby’s lips before pushing her down on the bed, and nipping at her neck. Ruby arched her back and bit her lip. 

 Weiss slowly pulled down Ruby’s tights, her boots, and her skirt and panties, leaving Ruby in her bra. Ruby took the initiative and took that off herself. 

 Weiss pulled off her clothes, leaving herself naked, and stroked her cock slowly before pressing the tip against Ruby’s slit.

 “This’ll hurt a bit, but it’ll pass...” With that, Weiss slowly eased her cock inside of Ruby’s tight opening, breaking her hymen. Ruby yelped out in pain as a few tears escaped her eyes...

 “It hurts...” Ruby managed to get out as she bit her lip. Weiss leaned down and kissed Ruby’s cheek, kissing the tears away. She started to thrust slowly, biting her lip as she enjoyed in the feeling of Ruby’s snatch.

 Soon enough, the pain Ruby felt subsided. Pain turned into immense pleasure, and moans of pain turned into moans of ecstasy. 

 “W-Weiss...faster...” Ruby managed to get out. Weiss obeyed and started to speed up her thrusting, now going in at a moderate pace. Both girls were enjoying the hell out of this right now. Weiss started to thrust roughly into Ruby, jackhammering her tight hole. Ruby’s moans grew louder than they ever did before. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss’s neck and her legs around Weiss’s waist. Both girls stared passionately into each other’s eyes as their lust for each other grew and grew with each second that passed.

 Weiss reached down and licked and nipped on Ruby’s ear as she continued to thrust and that sent Ruby over the edge as she clenched the inner walls of her hole down on Weiss’s cock, which made Weiss bite her lip and moan loudly as her cock twitched madly inside Ruby.

 “S-so tight...” Weiss managed to get out as she fucked Ruby even harder and harder. Soon, Weiss decided tgo go on a rampage and started thrusting inside Ruby as fast as she possibly could, which made Ruby moan louder than she ever had before. Weiss than suddenly slowed down and continued the slow pace.

 Soon, Weiss and Ruby were fucking in all different types of positions. Missionary, doggystyle, cowgirl, you name it.

 After 10 good minutes of raw fucking, Weiss was starting to feel her second orgasm of the day coming on. Ruby was close to achieving hers as well.

 “Weiss...I-I’m so close...” 

 “Ruby...me too...:I...hnggh!” At that moment, both girls let out their loudest moans, both cumming simultaneously. Weiss released her hot, thick fluids inside Ruby’s pussy, which mixed with the juices that flowed from Ruby’s insides. 

 Both girls laid there, catching their breath from the best sex both of them had ever had. Weiss looked down at Ruby, who stared back. Ruby had the cutest look Weiss had ever seen. Ruby was panting heavily with her tongue hanging out on the side of her mouth, with a blush covering her cheeks. It was also equally as hot as it was cute.

 “Ruby...I need more...” Weiss said as she slowly slid out of Ruby’s pussy and prodded her cock up against Ruby’s lower hole. Ruby gulped a bit, but nodded, giving Weiss the permission to penetrate her secondary hole. And with that, Weiss did, sliding the entirety of her member into Ruby’s ass. Ruby’s eyes widened as she bit her lip and threw her head back, mouthing a silent scream as she felt Weiss’s long rod enter her ass.

 Weiss started to rock back and forth, thrusting speedily into Ruby’s butt, reaching her arms out to grab Ruby’s petite, perky breasts and fondle them. She then placed Ruby’s nipples in between her thumbs and index fingers, rubbing them gently. Ruby’s nipples hardened as she laid there, arching her back, feeling so much pleasure right then and there. 

 “Ruby...I-I’m gonna cum again...cumming!” Weiss managed to get out before cumming for the third time today, filling Ruby’s tight ass with her warm, sticky seed. Ruby yelled out, moaning like mad. All tuckered out, Weiss collapsed on top of Ruby before flipping over to lay beside Ruby. Ruby leaned over and snuggled her head into Weiss’s chest. Weiss wrapped her arm around Ruby’s waist.

 "T-that was amazing...” Ruby whispered as she panted slightly. “Yeah, it was...” Weiss replied. Both girls then closed their eyes and let sleep overtake them.

 Little did they know that Blake and Weiss were watching through the door that they opened slightly enough to see what was going on inside. Yang crossed her arms, while Blake was blushing a bit.

 “Weiss fucking my sister like that...Not sure how I feel about this...” Yang said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. 

 “You’re just jealous that she’s not fucking you right now...” Blake chuckled. Yang blushed. “Shut up...”

 

Weiss was sitting at the desk with her headphones in, listening to The Weeknd on her scroll. Even Yang’s music tastes started to rub off on her. Suddenly, Ruby came up and hugged her from behind. 

 “Weiss, I’m going with Blake and Yang to Downtown Vale. You wanna come with?”

 “Sure, but go on ahead without me. I got some stuff to do.. I’ll meet you guys there.” Weiss replied as she took out her headphones..

 “Okay. See you then.” Ruby kissed Weiss’s cheek as she let go of Weiss and skipped out of the room. Weiss smiled as she watched Ruby walked off. “That dolt...”

 Even though Weiss wasn’t committed relationship wise to Ruby, the thought of being with Ruby sounded nice to her. But whether that was to come or not, Weiss didn’t know and didn’t care yet. Keeping everything strictly physical sounded like the best option to her right now.

 Weiss got up from her seat and walked out, closing the door behind her, headed to the Beacon library.

 After Weiss as finished with her business in the library, she headed outside the school and started walking in the direction that would lead her to Downtown Vale. As she was walking, she noticed Pyrrha, member of Team JNPR walking past her, headed back to the school. Pyrrha noticed Weiss walking and smiled and waved at her. 

“Hello, Weiss.” Pyrrha said as she continued walking. “Hello, Pyrrha.” Weiss replied as she continued on her way as well. On her way Weiss turned her head to get a good look at Pyrrha’s body before turning her attention back to where she was headed. Weiss grinned to herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there it is, ladies and gents. Sorry this one took so long. I actually had this finished a couple of days ago, but couldn’t find time to post it. However, I’m on break fro the rest of the year, so expect updates to come out a lot quicker. Also, sorry for not posting anything in a entire month. Long story short,, old laptop broke down, and had to get a new one. I love this new one.
> 
> Yeah, Weiss is definitely OOC in this, but in this fic, she’s dominant, so I guess it’s alright. It’s more about the smut in this one anyway. Now you’ve got a pretty good idea of who’ll be next on Weiss’s radar. Stay tuned for that.
> 
> See ya in the next one. Peace!


End file.
